


An Illustration for "Double Trouble"

by SarcoLaniar



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Multi, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcoLaniar/pseuds/SarcoLaniar
Summary: Please forgive me, I didn't know how to make an illustration about generic Brosca and Aeducan, so I drew them as my (abandoned) OCs - Dahlia and Skuld.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Female Brosca/Sigrun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Illustration for "Double Trouble"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423880) by [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis). 




End file.
